


First Semester

by oldfriendlikenew



Series: Hinanami College AU [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, one-sided crush with komahina sorry lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfriendlikenew/pseuds/oldfriendlikenew
Summary: This is the story of how Hajime was almost late to his first college class, which probably was just fate in the works because a really cute girl sat by him because of it.





	First Semester

**Author's Note:**

> more hinanami!!! i love them!!  
> this is a prequel to my other fic and aaa i just love them  
> also i just want to say. do you know how hard it is to use nagito instead of komaeda? i have to since i'm using everyone else's first names but that's been the hardest name to switch over while typing.  
> but yeah i hope you enjoy it!!  
> also real quick i'm plugging my tumblr and twitter here bc i also draw a lot of hinanami so follow me on both platforms if you want more it's brittpoke over there too

Hajime was currently rushing to the first class of his college career, which was Biology. He couldn’t believe that he was going to be late on his first day, but he hadn’t expected parking to be the nightmare that it was going to be.

However, he miraculously got to the classroom with two minutes to spare and he scanned the room as he tried to catch his breath. He decided to sit at the end of a row, surprised that such a seat was still open. To his misfortune, as he got his pen and paper out to take notes, he realized it was a desk meant for left-handed people, but he had to take what he could get. He just made the mental note to get here at a comfortable time next class so that he could have a one of the other ninety percent of desks made for right-handed people without awkwardly having to shift over to the seat next to him because he felt like every movement was being watched and scrutinized.

The start of class came about and right as the teacher stood up to greet everyone, Hajime felt someone hovering over him.

Before he knew it, a feminine voice said, “Pardon me,” then scooted right in front of him and claimed the seat that was on his right. The pink-haired lass urgently pulled out her laptop, which was one made for gaming, Hajime noticed, and set it on her desk. He also noticed there was a large array of stickers on it, but he didn’t have the time to look at each one before the professor began to introduce herself.

After that, she began to take first-day attendance and Hajime was preparing how to say ‘here’ until his name was called. After it was his turn, he noticed the girl on his right was now just aimlessly scrolling through Twitter and he was able to deduce that she only followed people who posted memes about games. He then stole a glance at her, noticing her constantly hooded eyes and natural pouty lips.  He also noticed she was wearing a jacket, which was crazy because it was still summer and the high was supposed to be in the 90s, but whatever, she do her, he supposes.

She shifted her eyes to look at him and, as any suave guy would do, he turned his head quickly to try and not be caught in his snooping.

She just giggled and exited out of Twitter, “Sorry if I was distracting you.”

“Ah no, you weren’t…” he said, nervously.

That’s when the teacher called out, “Chiaki Nanami?”

“Present,” said the girl next to him.

Hajime made a mental note of it because he feels like he’s heard it from somewhere before, but it also made him blush for some reason…

After her name was called, she just put her head down on the keyboard and ended up somehow falling asleep? That made Hajime very flabbergasted. The way that she had her head on the keyboard made her hold down the F key so that the entirety of the word doc kept typing fs. Not knowing her, Hajime just watched as the f’s made a second page on the doc instead of waking her up.

As class went on, he mainly listened as the professor went over the syllabus and watched all of the f’s that kept appearing on Chiaki’s screen.

Eventually, class ended and Chiaki woke up from her little nap. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, with Hajime trying his best to not just straight up stare at her again, and then she looked at the 11 pages of f’s and began to laugh. She pulled her phone out in the midst of this giggle fit and opened Snapchat, taking a video of all of the f’s the zooming in on the page count. Hajime watched as Chiaki caption it ‘LOL’ and put it on her story. Maybe he’d get the nerve to ask for her Snapchat in a later class…

Chiaki then went to put her laptop in her bag and Hajime went to stand up, not wanting to awkwardly be one of the lasts ones out even though he wanted to build up the confidence to talk to her. As he started to walk away, Chiaki started to talk.

“Hey, uh Hajime was it?”

“Yeah, and you're Chiaki?”

“Yea! Did you go by chance go to Hope’s Peak High?”

“OH! I totally did! That’s where I know you from! I knew you looked familiar.”

“Yea. I think you were friends with someone in my class. Kazuichi?”

“Oh man, he’s one of my best friends, as shameful as it is…”

Chiaki giggled at his response, knowing that Kazuichi can, in fact, be eccentric.

“That’s so crazy,” she said. “Well, it was nice to officially meet you Hajime and not just see you from a distance. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, bye,” he smiled. Then Chiaki exited the room.

He wanted nothing more than to just reverse time and use that opportunity to ask for her number since, you know, they had the same class and it would be beneficial for the two to have contact just in case one misses class… It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the fact that he thought she was cute… He just sighed and hoped that they ended up sitting next to each other in the next lecture. Hajime then started to walk toward the library so that he could kill some time between his classes.

* * *

 The next Biology class came around and Hajime was a good ten minutes early. He was fully set on finding a seat that was meant for right-handed people, but he noticed that Chiaki was sitting in the same seat as the last class and he recognized that he had a dilemma. Granted, he could sit in the seat to her right, but he didn’t want her to think he was trying to pull any moves on her by switching up the seats. He knew thinking like this was dumb, but it was just how his brain worked.

Anyway, he decided to suck it up and use the same desk, accepting now that he was going to have to be uncomfortable writing notes for the rest of this class. As he sat down, he noticed Chiaki take the left earbud out of her ear and looked toward him.

“Hey,” said Chiaki with a smile.

“Hey,” Hajime replied. “What are you listening to?”

“Just some Marina and the Diamonds,” she said. “It’s a nice pop that will kind of hype me for this lecture.”

“Oh, I haven’t heard her music,” he said.

Chiaki took her other earbud and wiped it on her jacket before handing it to Hajime. “Here, we have a few minutes.”

Hajime took the bud and put it in his ear, slightly elated about this bonding opportunity. They listened to the next song and Hajime felt pretty neutral about the actual music, so he took the earbud out and handed it back.

“It was pretty okay, I can see why you listen to it to pump you up,” he smiled.

“Yeah, it’s like popular but kinda not?” Chiaki said. “It’s like a niche popular, kinda like Lorde, but I don’t need those kinds of feelings before class.”

Hajime just laughed, completely understanding what she was talking about even though he didn’t really listen to Lorde either. After this, the professor had started class and Chiaki went to put her earbuds away and did the same as she did on the first day, which was scrolling through Twitter and Snapchat. He tried to let himself not be caught as he was watching once again, trying to gauge what she was interested in.

The class went by and Hajime was sort of impressed at how Chiaki was able to just switch between her phone and taking notes from the lecture. He wrote down some clumsy notes himself, but he knew most of the information from high school Biology anyway.

When the class was over, Hajime went to pack up his notebook and he saw that Chiaki did the same. They both got up but before he could say bye, Chiaki spoke to him first.

“Hey Hajime, do you have Snapchat?” she asked.

He took a second to process because he simply couldn’t believe that she would be the one to ask for his Snapchat. This pretty girl, asking him?

He must’ve taken too long to reply because she went and said, “Ah, it’s okay if you don’t want to give it to me, sorry for being so dire-”

“No! No no,” Hajime said, realizing how desperate he sounded afterward, mentally slapping himself. “It’s fine! I wanted to ask for yours, you know… just in case either of us misses a class or something…”

“Ah, I was hoping for it to spark a friendship, but this can just be on a professional level too,” Chiaki said, the smallest frown on her face. 

Hajime truly just wanted to project out of his body so he could beat himself up for being so idiotic around her. Most of the time he wasn’t this awkward and he also usually hated the general population, so he didn’t really interact with them except for the names he called them in his head, but he just couldn’t help himself from being a mess around this one girl.

“Ah, sorry! Friendship is what I want to! I just-” Hajime was cut off by the sweet sound of Chiaki’s laughter. He just shut up and smiled while he pulled his phone out of his pocket and they added one another.

“Well Hinata-san,” Chiaki said, while holding out her hand, “it was a pleasure doing business.”

Hajime chuckled a little and shook her hand. “The pleasure was all mine.”

They bid each other farewell and Hajime went to wait in the library once again. As soon as he started to settle down at one of the computers they had set up, he got a notification that Chiaki sent him a snap. He smiled while opening it up to see that she sent a selfie using the dog filter. He took a picture of himself facepalming, still keeping the smile to show her that he wasn’t totally serious and captioned it ‘basic’ before sending it back to her.

* * *

 Their friendship progressed well after that. They both were basically always replying to the other’s Snapchat story when they posted and they began a streak which was currently ten days strong. In lectures, he didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was looking at her Twitter anymore, only looking up to make sure they didn’t get in trouble for not paying attention. He didn’t have a Twitter himself so he lived vicariously through Chiaki’s experience, because she didn’t seem to mind, and he always found it funny when something lewd would eventually pop up and she would quickly scroll up to get rid of the evidence.

She gave him her Twitch handle, wanting him to see her play games sometimes and that’s what he currently found himself watching. Chiaki had invited him to play with her this time, but he knew that he would only drag her down since he was more of a casual gamer than anything, especially with Overwatch. She was playing Overwatch and while she didn’t have a super big following, she did have about 4,000 followers, which really impressed him. He didn’t really care about having a social media presence, but he couldn’t help feel intimidated by there actually being people who care about Chiaki who don’t even know her.

While she was playing as D.Va, many users were commenting something along the lines of ‘internet waifu playing fictional waifu? perfect’ and Hajime couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy, despite knowing that these were just faceless people behind the internet. Also despite the fact that he wasn’t dating Chiaki, no matter how much he wanted to be. He went to go send a pic to prove that he was at her stream when he noticed that they had the Snapchat timer. He sent a pic and went to see if it was still there and it certainly still was. He was nervous but decided against spamming her, knowing that Chiaki takes her games rather seriously.

After about thirty minutes with no snap back, he decided to suck it up and make a Twitch account so he could comment on it. He didn’t want any of these random people finding him anywhere, so he just made his handle ‘genericboy11’. Right as he went to type, he noticed someone else ask Chiaki how school was treating her, and Chiaki was actually replying.

“I’m kind of neutral toward school. I’m only going now because my dad wants me to, but the classes aren’t too bad, I guess, and I’ve made a really awesome friend in one of my classes. He might be here right now, which is pretty exciting, I think.” She then smiled and waved at the camera, which prompted a lot of ‘she smiled #blessed’ comments.

Hajime felt himself getting flustered about Chiaki telling all of these people that she didn’t really know about him, but he was truly grateful that she considered him a good friend too.

He waited sometime after that to comment and took his shot when she was opening loot boxes. He sent ‘TFW Chiaki also plays games with your heart by making us lose our Snapchat streak. ;(’. That caused the chat to be spammed with PogChamp, which stunned Hajime because there were several people who just knew to put the same thing at the same time. Gamer culture was truly something he couldn’t completely grasp, but that didn’t make it any less entertaining to see unfold.

“What… we literally snapped each this morning though,” Chiaki thought out loud, then went to get her phone. When she saw the timer, she was dumbfounded at how Snapchat seemingly just ignored their earlier snaps.

“Sorry guys, let me take care of this real quick,” she then took a picture of her giving a peace sign and while she was typing, there were several people commenting how they would have loved to have had that picture themselves. It made Hajime suddenly feel very lucky that he was the one to be receiving it.

He opened the snap and saw the picture and it was captioned with, ‘thanks for supporting me :)’. He typed in the text, ‘No problem!’ which made Chiaki smile. A lot of the comments were filled with things along the line of ‘ohhh genericboy11 is totally her bf’, ‘god I wish that were me’, ‘lol they’re probably fucking’, and ‘how did someone who looks like her find a bf lol’. Hajime really hated the trolls who made those comments, but Chiaki didn’t acknowledge any of it besides the slight blush that was forming on her cheeks. She just continued to play some more Overwatch as Hajime and her fans watched.

* * *

“Nagito,” Hajime said, groaning as he sat with his friend for lunch who was visiting for the city over, “I need advice.” He knew that he must be desperate if he was willing to trust Nagito to give him any type of advice.

“Anything for you, Hajime!” Nagito said, “What do you need? I hope I can help.”

“So… there’s this girl…” Hajime began but was quickly interrupted.

 “Hajime, you know you’re asking a gay guy for advice on how to get a girl, right?” Nagito asked. “Isn’t that, like, a stereotype?”

“What? No, it’s me asking my friend how to ask the girl I like out,” Hajime said, annoyed that Nagito twisted his words but, Hajime was kind of used to it.

“Who is this girl?” Nagito asked, “Show me a picture.”

“You know her, she was in your class in high school and she’s been on my Snapchat stories a lot recently,” Hajime said while taking his phone out, showing Nagito a picture of him and Chiaki, taken from when they went out to eat at a restaurant.

“Ah yes, Chiaki…Were you not on a date while taking that picture?”

“N-no! Just going out and having lunch with someone doesn’t count as a date! If that were the case this would be a date right now.”

“It should be a date though,” Nagito took a sip out of his water, making sure Hajime could hear it.

“Nagito… please, I really like her.”

Nagito continued to drink his water, feeling the wrench (spear, perhaps?) twist inside of him. Hajime certainly wasn’t dumb by any standards, but he was either completely oblivious that Nagito had feelings for him or he certainly didn’t let on that he knew. If it wasn’t for that one kiss that they had when Hajime was figuring if he was bisexual or not (he concluded that he was, but just didn’t want a relationship with Nagito, stupid things that could only happen during high school to break his heart) he probably could’ve ignored his feelings altogether.

He finally put his drink down, deciding that he wasn’t going to try and sabotage Hajime and Chiaki’s inevitable relationship at its foundations. If he and Hajime were truly meant for each other, he would have to get over the despair he was going to feel from this… Also, it would make their possible relationship that much better in the long run... Nagito could be the friend that Hajime could run to in his time of need… Ah, that probably wasn’t the best way to think of this situation, but Nagito didn’t exactly have the healthiest thought process, especially when it came to stuff like this.

“I’d just go for it, ask her out on a date. Take her somewhere a little fancier than usual. It’s obvious that she’s into you too.”

“Hmm, fancy? I’m kind of broke but you’re right, she deserves it. I’ll just try to pick up some more hours these next few weeks…” Hajime began to plan.

Nagito just picked his water back up, trying to not show the frown he knew was going to appear on his face.

* * *

 “Hey, Chiaki…” Hajime broke the silence up from their study session. It was mostly independent and Chiaki wasn’t actually studying all too much, instead focusing on the game on her 3DS, but it was nice to be able to ask her about things he didn’t understand. He almost hated how easily she was able to just get decent grades while he worked his ass off and managed to pull Cs, Bs if he got lucky. It seems he was just cursed with being average and sometimes he just wished he had his brother’s natural prodigy status…

“Hm?” Chiaki hummed, looking toward Hajime’s notes to help him out. She didn’t mind helping him one bit and really liked being in his company so it was a win-win. She was relatively surprised when he just closed his notebook.

“Uh, okay.” He turned toward her with a blush on his face, “So… I was wondering if you wanted to go dinner with me…”

“Yeah? I thought we were gonna make some chicken nuggets and fries after we finished studying?” Chiaki said, feeling slightly off because of Hajime’s behavior.

“I meant, uh, I meant like a really nice dinner,” Hajime said. “Chiaki… look over these past two months I feel like we’ve gotten rather close and I like you, so I want to go on… a date. Only if you want to though… it’s fine if not.”

Hajime’s straightforwardness made Chiaki blush, but she honestly couldn’t see them progressing their relationship to happen any other way.

“Yes, of course, I’ll go on a date with you Hajime,” she said, with a smile. “I’m glad I have one decent dress now.”

Hajime flushed, glad that his waiting was going to pay off, “Is tomorrow night too soon?”

“No… I think tomorrow sounds fine.”

“Alright!” Hajime started to pack his stuff up, “Sorry to bail on those chicken nuggets, but I have to go and finish planning this to be the best date ever.”

Chiaki was a little upset because she still wanted to spend time with him, but she supposes it’s for the best since there might be a slight looming tension now that they have a date planned. She guesses she’ll just stream so that she could have some money saved up for their rendezvous. She walked him to her front door and they hugged per usual, both excited to see what tomorrow had in store.

* * *

 He arrived at her apartment at around 5:30 pm, nervous as he stood in a button-down shirt, vest, and tie, with a rose in his hand. Hajime wasn’t usually one to have such an organized date, but he really wanted everything to be right for Chiaki. When she opened the door, she was wearing a plain black dress that was nice and modest but not overly fancy, which was perfect since he didn’t dress up too much either, paired with some black boots. Chiaki eyed him up and down, which made him feel a bit nervous, but she also flushed as well.

“Hajime… I didn’t even know you had a figure like this,” she said, “You look so hard.”

As Hajime went to freak out and look at his pants, she simply placed her hand on his chest. “You should really wear clothes that fit more often.”

Hajime just laughed it off and handed Chiaki her rose, which she in turn placed on her living room table, not exactly having a place for it just yet, but still happy that he gave her a rose in the first place.

They got into his car and drove downtown, making small talk, not really feeling the pressure that most first dates would have since they just continued on with their normal types of conversation. Once they got to the restaurant, Chiaki was amazed. It wasn’t extremely fancy but it certainly was more upscale than the usual place they went out to eat at.

“Hajime, this is so nice,” Chiaki said as they were seated.

“Ah, I’m glad you like it. I’ve been wanting to do this for a couple of weeks now, but I…” Hajime didn’t want to say that he needed to save up, which was the only reason he didn’t ask her out sooner, “I just had to build the nerve up to ask.”

Chiaki smiled, happy that he did just that. After some time they ordered and their food came out. Chiaki snuck a picture of Hajime eating his food and posted it on Twitter with a simple ‘:)’ as the caption. They spent their time eating mostly in silence, savoring the food since it’s not something they get to consume in their everyday life. After they finish, the waiter brought out the bill and Hajime made sure to snatch it up right quick and placed his card in the slot.

“Hajime, how much was my meal?” Chiaki said as she began to pull her wallet out.

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Hajime said, even though he very much did know.

Chiaki went to try and grab the check from him but he just moved it away and ushered the waiter over to take it, leaving her with a pouty expression.

“Chiaki… please, I’ve been saving up for this. I’m not usually suave so let the first date be me leaving a good impression on us both,” he said.

She huffed and just smiled at him, “Thank you, Hajime. It’s very kind of you, I’ll pay you back somehow.”

They then left the restaurant and while in the car, Chiaki was checking out all of the comments left on her Twitter post of Hajime. Various ones were just nasty toward her, wondering how she managed to have someone as cute as Hajime to like her, to the various people upset that she’s supposedly taken, but one comment got to her especially. It read, ‘That’s totally genericboy11! Know your Chiaki lore’. Sometimes it creeped her out with how many people, whom she didn’t know personally, knew about her life and kept a record of everything she’s done. She ended up just looking at the picture again and smiling, not believing that she actually went on a date with Hajime.

After feeling a rush of gratitude, Chiaki just reached over and grabbed the hand that Hajime wasn’t driving with and wrapping it in her own. When he glanced at her, he just saw that she was on her phone, smiling. He didn’t say anything and instead just smiled himself and slightly squeeze her hand back.

Once they got to Chiaki’s apartment complex, Hajime walked her up to the door.

“You know, the offer still stands if you want to come in and play some Mario Kart,” she said as she reached into her bag to get her keys.

“Nah, I have to get up kind of early for work,” Hajime replied. “Thank you though, I hope you had a good night, Chiaki.”

After she got her keys, unlocked her door, and slightly opened it, she turned toward Hajime and said, “It was wonderful. I couldn’t imagine a better first date myself.”

They then went in for a hug and Chiaki whispered into his ear, “Thank you for tonight, Hajime.”

As they pulled back, Chiaki noticed Hajime glance down at her lips, which in turn made her look down at his. He went to lean in and right before he got to her lips, he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

She nodded, very flustered at how close he was and with what he was about to do, especially since it would be her first kiss ever. He closed the space and it was just a light peck that was a little misplaced, her top lip slightly too high, but she wouldn’t have traded it for the world. He pulled back, wanting to apologize for it not being perfect, but the grin on her face made him feel that it was just fine.

“I’ll text you when I get home,” he said as he began to pull himself completely apart.

“Thank you,” she said, now about to enter her apartment, “Drive safely!”

After he began to walk away, Chiaki shut her front door and just put her back on it, feeling her lips with her fingertips, in absolute awe that tonight had gone so well.

* * *

The Biology final exam had come much faster than Hajime had anticipated. Chiaki had breezed through the class, quite satisfied with her low A, and Hajime had worked his way up to a very high C, hoping his teacher would round it up to a B. Right now they were hanging out at Chiaki’s apartment on the first official night of winter break. Hajime was playing through Crash Bandicoot while Chiaki played some Pokémon, giving him tips when couldn’t get past a certain spot of a level.

Their first date had happened a little over a month ago and honestly, things haven’t really changed. The only things are they have now unlocked a few additional perks such as kissing, using the other as a pillow without having to ask, and very occasional cuddling. Chiaki wasn’t that big into it, but every so often she entertained the idea. There were a few times when Hajime would come over and she would want to cuddle right away and hold onto him tight, but he hasn’t been able to discern what causes this.

After some time of play games, they put on a movie and it seemed to be one of the times that Chiaki wanted to cuddle so they are laying down on her couch, with him as the big spoon, and everything was until Hajime felt his mind wander after going onto a long thought track that eventually leads him to think horny thoughts. He was usually fine with this because there weren’t such things as mind readers and he could usually get away with it but he was very cautious of the girl, whom he very much liked and respected and didn’t want to disgust, was very close to his crotch. He didn’t want her to think that he was gross and had an agenda because of his growing boner. He tried to simply push himself further into the cushions to give them enough space and hoped that she was merely asleep like she often is when they watched movies. Hajime wasn’t as lucky this time because not only did she noticed, she looked back sad because she wanted the cuddling.

Before she could ask what’s wrong, Hajime couldn’t help but look at her lips and started to lean in. He knew that he should stop because his mind wasn’t in the right place, but when Chiaki closed the space that was between them, he couldn’t back down. The kiss was innocent enough at first, just a peck on the lips. Hajime went to keep Chiaki’s face in place so they could do a few more kisses of that nature, but then they progressively got more passionate.

Chiaki wasn’t sure how this began and she was nervous because she wasn’t sure what she should do but she definitely didn’t hate what was going on. Hajime was laying down in a weird fashion, their torsos pushed together but his hips were pushed way back into the couch. When she tried to bring their hips together, she felt something firm prod her thigh, which was weird because there shouldn’t be anything between them. Hajime grunted and that’s when she realized… it’s his erection that was touching her thigh…

He stopped the kissing and Chiaki was surprised by how much his eyelids were drooping. Hajime pushed himself up so that he could hover over her, not worrying about his dick touching her in any manner again.

Chiaki noticed what he was doing, but she couldn’t warn him that putting his knee in between her legs wasn’t the best thing to do (or rather, it was the best thing to do but that was the problem) before he went back to kissing her. He swiped his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth, which began a game of dominance. After some time, Hajime bit her lip before pulling his face away so that they could breathe. With the way Hajime was looking at her, and the way that his hand was on her jacket zipper, about to ask if he could take it off, she suddenly felt very self-conscious of her appearance.

She hated not knowing how she looked right now, wondering if her fat was showing in rolls or if she looked unflattering at that angle and a bunch of other nitpicky things. Chiaki ended up covering her face with her hands so that she didn’t show the negative thought process on her face.

Hajime thought that she was just flustered because of the nature of what they were doing, so he had them switch positions, letting her be in charge up the pace. Chiaki was okay with this, hoping that her dictating things would let her confidence build up a little more. She sat on his stomach, not touching his erection at all, and leaned down so they could continue making out. In the middle of it, she randomly just felt like her weight was crushing Hajime. He probably couldn’t feel his bottom half because she was on his stomach. He probably didn’t realize how much she weighed until she was on top of him.

Chiaki was brought back to reality by Hajime’s hand on her cheek, with him looking toward her with a concerned look. She realized that she had spaced out again and she was extremely frustrated with herself. She merely plopped down while covering her face with her hands, burying her face into his neck and groaning as she whispered an apology.

Hajime just started to stroke her hair with her fingers, realizing that she probably wasn’t ready for the next step of their relationship, which was fine by him. He was willing to wait as long as she needed. Not too long after, he felt Chiaki’s breathing even and he knew she was asleep. He just smiled and turned his head so that he could finish watching the movie.

* * *

A few days had passed and they were out, having lunch. While they didn’t pretend the night didn’t happen, they didn’t bring up anything about Chiaki’s behavior and instead just joked about Hajime’s boner, which he took in good stride since he appreciated Chiaki not hating him for it.

“So, Hajime,” Chiaki said after she finished chewing the burger that was in her mouth. “This has been something I’ve been wondering literally since the first class. Why did you sit in a seat for lefties if you’re right-handed?”

Hajime stopped right before he took a bite from his burger, not prepared to embarrass himself with where this was going, “Uh, it was like the only end seat that was available when I got there…”

“Yeah, that’s probably right, but you kept sitting there after that when there were other right-handed seats available. Heck, even the one next to me was available. Why’d you sit in that one?”

Hajime just covered his face with his hand, “Look, it’s dumb, but I just wanted to casually start talking to you and I thought me changing where I sat on the second day looked desperate… I mean it kind of was because I thought you were really cute and I wanted to get to know you. It honestly just became routine to sit in that seat after the first month though.”

He was frustrated because he just now realized that she was right, he could’ve just sat in the seat to their right after their friendship took off, and he hates that he didn’t realize that. Hajime felt Chiaki wrap her hands around the one that he wasn’t using to hide his face and he looked up at her only to notice that she had the most determined faces he’s seen her make yet, and he’s watched her play a lot of hard video games.

“Hajime… I think I love you…” Chiaki said, never losing their eye contact but began to blush.

This made Hajime tense up and blush since he wasn’t expecting this declaration. He quickly recovered and removed the hand that was on his face to wrap it around her hands.

“I love you too, Chiaki.”

Her face became flushed, but then she made eye contact and smiled. Looks like going to school was going to be worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> me: don't make their relationship a cliché DON'T  
> also me: but... it's so cute... let their first kiss be not good but good for them...  
> me: ..........................................shit u right...  
> listen... i know i write them ooc but, it's like enough in character that it doesn't make me mad haha  
> anyway, i hope you liked it! leave a comment if you want! i have 2 more fics written out for this au and idk how i'm going to be posting them but they're done! hehe


End file.
